bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Derby Harrington
Derby Harrington is a student at Bullworth Academy, and the snobbish leader of the Preppies. He was voiced by John LaVelle. Character description Derby is a tall and strong student with blond hair. He wears the standard Aquaberry sweater vest, with a white school shirt. He has grey school slacks. In the wintertime, he wears a dark gray vintage hunter's cap. Characteristics Derby, pronounced "Darby" in the British fashion, is arrogant and mean-spirited even by Preppy standards. His nature is shown even to his fellow clique members, as shown when he berates Bif for losing a boxing match to Jimmy. Derby is a master manipulator, however he has no interest in taking over the school (unlike Gary). Derby is from a wealthy, "old money" family and his family is one of the benefactors of the school. This can be seen through the Preppies having their own fraternity house. One of the contributing factors towards the Harrington family's great wealth likely comes from oil holdings, as billboards for "Harrington Oil" can be seen at the carnival's go-kart track. Whilst Derby only appears during missions and cutscenes, he can be seen on posters in the Aquaberry store. Jimmy also states that later in life, Derby became a Congressman. While Pinky reveals that she and Derby are betrothed, school smalltalk suggests that Derby and Bif Taylor are romantically involved. Whereas the other clique leaders apparently come to like Jimmy, Derby never loses his contemptuous manner, nor does he ever treat Jimmy with respect unless threatened or forced to. Like most of the clique leaders, Derby's fighting style is unique. He uses a quick punch to the kidney, a slow moving overhead punch that goes through Jimmy's guard, and a combination where he doubles Jimmy over with punches to the midsection and then hits him in the back of the head. Role in story Derby doesn't appear until the end of Chapter 2. After Jimmy has beaten Bif in a boxing match, Derby leaves the bar in the second floor of the gym to confront Jimmy. Jimmy chases him back to the bar, where Derby attempts to hide behind his friends. Jimmy can barricade the doors to prevent the other Preppies from helping Derby, but he doesn't have to do this to win the fight. Derby continues to be a manipulator even after losing the fight, however. When Jimmy helps the Greasers get revenge on Gord for dating Lola, Derby manipulates Jimmy into spraypainting graffiti in New Coventry, which turns the Greasers against him. During Chapter 5, Derby is the one who manages to convince Jimmy that spraying graffiti on the roof of Town Hall is a good idea. Later in that chapter, the Preppies gym is vandalized, and Derby refuses to consider that anyone besides the Greasers were responsible. Jimmy manages to get photographic proof that the Townies were the real perpetrators, but Derby refuses to look at the pictures. Finally, during the school-wide riot, Jimmy finds Derby wearing an expensive bathrobe while hiding out in Harrington House, seeming to be entertained by the riot. Meeting Derby outside cutscenes So far, no one has discovered any way to meet Derby in free roam during normal gameplay. Harrington, Derby Harrington, Derby Category:Clique Leaders